Earth
by ryuketsuki
Summary: You are a normal girl, as normal as you can be, going to a normal school. But your life takes a dramatic turn when you find out what you truely are, or rather, who you really are. Reader insert story, not sure whether to make the pairing with America or Prussia.
1. Kidnapped

**I made this story because I am as magical as a magical pony!**

It was a hot day, so who could blame a seventeen-year old girl from entering a McDonalds? The cool air-conditioning and the delicious food! But as soon as I entered this McDonalds I could sense something strange.

I always had this sixth sense ever since I was born, my mom once said it saved her from a car accident, unlike the… ANYWAYS! I walked into the McDonalds and my stomach flipped then my fingers started tingling. And I mean, it wasn't like, 'My Spidey senses are tingling' more like, 'Oh shit I better leave because SOMTHINGS going down here. But for once there was this opposing thought in my head that said 'Screw sixth senses! I want a burger!' So I listened to that instead. And now I regret it. Quite.

The first thing that happened is that I had a bag thrown over my head as I was eating my burger, right as I was about to shove that delicious tasty piece of cow into my face hole. But the bag blocked its path. The second thing was that I heard screaming, then something was injected into my arm. Well these people were in for a surprise because I was once slipped a date rape drug… which had absolutely no effect on me.

I kicked whoever was holding me and pulled the bag off my head. There were four men dressed in black with masks covering their faces. I grabbed a chair next to me and chucked it at one of them. I am quite proud of my strength, it always astounds people as to how I can push a car along the road. It's always been normal to me… After I threw the chair I made a dash for the door, but all of a sudden couldn't move. The drugs were working?! Well screw you Mother Nature!

I struggled, but it didn't show on the outside. The other people who had been eating in the McDonalds were now huddling in a corner while the men in black were coming to take me away. Pfft, oh LORD! I started laughing then, which I guess really confused my kidnappers that were now carrying me. But seriously?! Was my brain on crack today or something?! Men in Black! They're coming to take me away! I broke out again in a series of giggles, then everything went black.

When I came to I realized I had a bag on my head. Normally, people would describe how they slowly remembered how they got to be in this kind of situation. Well I, for one, was never a normal person, and two, someone was stroking my leg. NO-ONE touches the awesome me without permission. I gave no hint that I had awoken. Instead, I thought about the situation. I could hear breathing to my right, and the hand on my leg was from the left. I decided that since the man on my left was so touchy, he was going down first. I was going to move my arms but noticed that I could feel handcuffs on my wrists. So instead of pulling my arms back like a retard, I formed my hand into fists and brought them down, _hard_, on what I expected to be the mans dick.

He screamed in pain, I laughed at it. I reached my arms up and ripped the bag off my head. But sadly, I had forgotten about who else I was sitting next to. He made a lunge for me and missed. I fumbled with the door handle while kneeling on the other guard. I finally got the door open and turned. Big mistake. The guard ejected me with a needle that looked a lot like the one that had made me freeze up.

But these bastards were NOT gonna win. I quickly ran into the woods, relying on my un-noticableness to get me out of this. I was happy I had this for once. I quickly dived behind a tree, making sure not to kick any dirt up. I covered my mouth with my hand then, didn't want the fuckers to hear my breathing either.

I heard their footsteps as they turned the wrong way in the woods, I stood up getting ready to run again. But then a rag was stuffed into my face and I was yet again, sleeping.

When I woke up I realized I was tied to a chair. I re-thought that question, "Pfft, tied to a chair! _Kinky!" _I laughed.

One of the 'guards' looked at me funny, his eyebrow raised up, then he just shook his head.

I continued to annoy the guards, cause this whole kidnapping thing wasn't freaking me out at all. It has happened before, except I escaped right away. "Allo? Anyone got tea because I am dying for a drink," I paused, "Or vodka, cause dat be _awesome_!"

The guards just scoffed.

"It's not polite to ignore a lady!" I yelled, "When I get outta this, I'm gonna shoot all of you with an AK47!"

They rolled their eyes.

I sighed, "Com'on! I have a date today! I'd like to not scare my new boyfriend away already!"

Then, for some reason, the guards smirked.

"Erm, okay then.." I said.

Then I found out the reason why they were grinning.

My 'boyfriend' was standing in the doorway, dressed in a business suit, and holding a gun.

"Whaaat?" I asked with a confused look. And then it hit me, "My boyfriend is my kidnapper?" I asked in dismay.

He smiled, "Of course!" Then walked over to me.

"Well I am soo dumping you! I just like, seriously? OMG really!?" I ranted.

He then rolled his eyes, "You are the representation of Earth. Why wouldn't I kidnap you! And now I have control over the world!"

"I hate to burst your bubble," I smirked, "But you are _fucking insane_."

"Silly girl," he scoffed, "You will believe me in due time."

"Uh-huh." I said sarcastically.

He raised his hand up.

"ERMERGIRD! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I yelled.

He lowered his hand.

"Jesus Christ, can you untie me? These damn ropes hurt!" I complained, completely forgetting about what just happened.

"My my, you obviously have a problem with mood swings, most likely from all of the countries you represent!" He laughed.

"Weirdo!" I yelled.

"Maybe to you, but really, you are." He laughed.

"Because I often kidnap young girls, hold them captive, and tell them they are the representation of the Earth." I said sarcastically.

"No, but you do have an unusual strength, are hungry all the time, so you eat all the time, but you never gain weight," he paused with his hand on his chin, "Also, you are often told by people that your temperature is changing, sometimes you are ice cold, other times normal, and sometimes you are blazing hot. I'd say you are hot all the time!"

I pulled my lips back in a snarl.

"And it seems you act animalistic sometimes because of all the animals on the planet." He added with a smirk.

Too bad for him I wasn't listen to what he had to say at all. Instead, I was busy tearing the ropes holding me in place. When he finished his sentence I chucked the chair at him and hit him square in the face.

Right after I had done this the guards came running at me, holding syringes.

"Aw HELL no!" I yelled, running out of the room. I spotted a large door and assumed it led outside. Once I opened the door I took off running into the woods it led too.

I ran down the trail then turned off into the woods. I hit another trail, but as soon as I got to it a car pulled up and a gun was pointed at me. I put her hands up in the air, not wanting to be shot. "Okay, you got me! I promise never to throw a chair at your boss again!" Iyelled to the car sarcastically.

I expected them to come out and shove me in the car. But what I didn't expect was an answer.

"Did you seriously throw a chair at that bastard?!" A happy voice asked.

My eyebrow raised in confusion. "Uh, yeah?"

"Aw dude! That's awesome!" Proclaimed the voice. Then a man with sunflower blonde hair and big blue eyes stepped out of the car. "I just wish I could have done it!"

"…What?" I asked, confused.

The blond laughed, "Oh yeah! You don't know who I am!" He then opened up the car door for me. "I'll tell you on the way!" He said, getting in.

Normally I wouldn't hop into a car with strangers, but something, some part of me told me it was safe.

**This first chapter was in first person or whatever that's called, so it's kinda weird, but the rest will be in second person or whatever the thing with 'You ran to the car' or whatevs…. Soooo yeah~**

**I'm not sure whether to do an AmericaxReader insert or a PrussiaxReader insert.. merp… **


	2. Nicknames?

**Earth Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated!**

**I'm kinda lazy though so I'm just gonna do one ending unless I get a sudden urge to work on that. But this will be like. All the characters hitting on her, but mainly paired with America. So be prepared to be smothered by guys!**

**The character paired will be America! Which means I'm gonna have to change the pairings. Ugh...**

**Thoughts are **_**italicized and bold.**_

You sat awkwardly in your chair, occasionally you would brush your fingers through your (h/c) hair. A nervous habit you had picked up a while ago.

The guy who had claimed he would explain what was going on was silent, and practically ignoring you.

You looked at the strangers sitting in the car, memorizing their appearances since you had nothing else to do.

The first guy, the one who told you to get in the car had sunflower blond hair with a stubborn cow-lick and blue eyes, like you had described before. He was currently sitting on your right and staring intently out the window.

The guy to your left had almost silvery light blonde hair, and purple eyes, as soon as you looked up at his face though, you noticed he was staring back at you, creepily. You quickly looked away then switched your gaze to the driver.

The man driving had buttery blond hair but that was all you could tell since he had his back to you.

The man sitting next to him had black hair, and had glanced back when you first came in the car, so you knew he had dark brown eyes.

Bored of the silence, you cleared your throat and began to speak, "Hey" You began, only to be cut off.

"Please do not talk until we have made it there (Name)-san." The man with black hair said.

You gulped.

Then the blond to your right spoke, "Hey com'on dudes! It's way too quiet in here!" He complained.

You silently agreed with him.

"Shut up America." The man to your left said, looking over at 'America'. You noticed he had a.. Russian accent?

"Who asked for your opinion?!" 'America' said.

"You did say it was too quiet." The man to your left replied, a large smile spreading across his face.

'America' growled, then unclipped his seatbelt, "Alright commie! You asked for it!" He then tackled the guy on your right, elbowing you in the face as he did so.

The car was immediately stopped, and the blonde driver started getting out of the car.

You cupped your hand to your cheek, then rubbed it a bit. Pain immediately erupted so you pulled your hand away, tears beginning to form in the corners of your eyes. You placed your hand back over your cheek to cover the red mark that was surely there, then tasted the iron of blood in your mouth.

The blonde man who had been driving finally pulled the door open and pulled 'America' off the other man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid git?!" He yelled.

You noticed his British accent first, which was surprising cause when you looked at his face, it was like, woah. He had _giant eyebrows_. There wasn't just two either, no, there were several.

You looked away, cause staring is rude, then looked at the man who had been tackled. He was giggling_**. 'Who giggles?'**_ You asked yourself, _**'Oh right, me, and I guess him.'**_

While the British man was yelling at 'America' the one who had been giggling turned towards you then pointed to himself, "I am Russia!"

You lifted an eyebrow, _**'Okay then…'**_

He then noticed the tears that were developing and the way you were holding your cheek, "Oh, did the fat pig hurt you little one?" He then unclipped his seat belt and grabbed you, he placed you on his lap and hugged you.

You squeaked, and stayed still as he continued to hug you.

He grabbed the hand over your cheek, "Let go so I can make sure you aren't hurt."

You bit your lip and shook your head, "No. It's fine."

He just gave you a creepy smile again, then pulled your hand off. When he saw the wound he growled. "It's bruised and bleeding. America you capitalist pig! Look what you did!"

'America' stopped fighting with the blond and looked over, "Oh shit!" He said.

You squirmed around it Russia's grip but he still didn't let go. "Let go!" You commanded, looking directly into his eyes as you did this. And for some reason, he let go. You scrambled away from him only to be scooped up by America. **(I removed the quotations cause she just decided, 'Why fight it?') **

"God dammit people! Stop touching me!" You yelled.

"But (Name)…" America said with a pouty face.

You quickly looked away. "No, down, please."

He put you down. "Sorry."

You quickly scampered away from the men, "I'm riding in the front!" You declared, ignoring everyone's protests. You hopped in the car and closed your door, locking it after, another habit you picked up.

The blond who had been previously driving slid into the drivers seat, he looked over at you, "Hello (Name), since these two gits," he gestured to Russia and America, "Have told you their names, I'll tell you mine. I am Great British Empire, or as most people call me, England."

You heard a soft cough from the back seats, so you turned your head towards it.

The man with black hair looked at you, "My name is Japan." He said.

You nodded at him, then turned back towards the window, and decided, you preferred the silence.

England scoffed at you and continued driving. Soon enough, you came upon a mansion.

"What the hell.." You questioned, moving around a bit to get a better view.

All the guys began to unclip their seat belts.

You unclipped yours and opened your door, then stepped out. "It's huge!" You proclaimed.

America came up behind you and put his hand on your shoulder, "It's where all us countries stay!" He then went off running to the mansion, screaming something about burgers.

Your tilted your head in confusion, "Countries? I wonder if hes just referring to the fact that they all have country nicknames... huh." You then walked towards the mansion followed by a smiling Russia, a facepalming England, and a silent Japan.

**I wrote this reallllly quick, cause I rarely ever plan things out, I'm more like, 'OH! I feel like writing so I'm a gonna write!' I don't even know anymore, and I just keep getting ideas for stories, like when I was on the bus I'm like, 'OH HEY! RUSAME FIREFIGHTER DEMON STORY! ENGLAND GONNA BE SOOOO JELLY!' There is something seriously wrong with me, and I've been working on the, shh, *whispers* sequel to ****It's Snowing Lies *****Is shot* but yeahhhhh, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


	3. Explination

**Once again thank you for all the reviews!**

**just-the-narrator: o/o Thank you! It really makes me happy when my stories are complimented. **

**MercySummer: Thank you to you as well, here's some more! I hope you enjoy!**

**XxLadyOfSinxX: I updated! Thanks for calling my work awesome! Though I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while!**

**STAR: I posted moooreee! XD**

**Sempai (nibijinchuuriki): Of course I did well! Just kidding, thanks. Though I can't be cruel to you on here cause people will think I actually mean it. And… *snap snap* I aint no snow bunny!**

As you walked into the building, you noticed something. You felt odd, as if you were complete. You had a happy kind of bubbling sensation in your belly.

"HEY (NAME)!" Someone yelled at you.

You then realized America was waving his hand in front of your face. You stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Russia.

"Be careful little one." He said with that creepy smile of his.

You smiled back in a, 'Yeah okay pleasedon'tevertouchmeagainyouscareme' kinda way.

He just stepped away and smacked America over the head.

America recoiled and yelled, "Hey man! What the fuck!"

Russia just ignored him and continued walking.

Soon your little group came to a large room which you assumed was a ball room, yet in the middle of the room was a very large table with tons of chairs.

You curiously walked over to the table, "What's this for?" You asked.

England scoffed at you, "Already asking questions?"

You shot a glare at him, "I was kidnapped, then picked up by you guys-who by the way, claim to be countries-then I was brought to this giant ass mother fucking mansion, and now you're being a complete and total ass, so yeah, I'm asking questions."

England mumbled something under his breath then turned to you, "I apologize; I was just expecting the representation of Earth to look a bit different, and act differently."

You raised an eyebrow, "Representation of Earth?"

America then popped up next to you, "Yeah." He frowned then, and poked your cheek.

You winced then slapped his hand away.

"Sor-" He began, only to be cut off by loud voices that were steadily getting closer to the room.

You looked over your shoulder to the entrance you had come through, and was greeted by the sight of Russia with three smaller figures behind him.

He smiled when he caught sight of you, "Little one! These are the Baltics! Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania!"

The three supposed nations smiled at you, then took seats at the table. Russia went to his seat, dragging you over with him, then putting you in a seat. "Sister Belarus isn't here today so it is safe to sit here."

You sat down, not bothering to question things anymore.

America was currently arguing with England, and Japan was trying to calm him down. Then another blonde, with curly hair and a blue cape joined them. This seemed to piss England off even more.

That was when Russia decided he wanted to talk with Latvia, and began pushing his hand down on his head, Lithuania tried to get him to stop, and Estonia was also making some sort of attempt to get Latvia to shut up.

You placed your hand on your head, a headache coming on. You poked your cheek again to see if it still hurt, and it did. Odd, because wounds you got rarely ever hurt, though you were known to get colds very often. You glanced over at the countries arguing, then just stood up, and left. You decided to take care of your wound yourself.

You walked down a long hallway, then made a turn down another, making an attempt to find the kitchen for an ice pack. You made another turn, then finally saw the kitchen. You entered the room, then saw a short blonde boy with a sailor uniform and a blue hat on sitting on the counter, swinging his legs, obviously bored.

As soon as he saw you though, his gaze lit up. "Are you? Yes you have to be! That jerk England said we could tell as soon as we saw you!"

You raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

He cocked his head to the side, "You don't know?"

You shook your head, "No idea." Then you walked to the freezer and rummaged through for an ice pack.

"Hey!" You heard the boy say.

You finally were able to pull the icepack out, and put it to your face, "Yeah."

"I'm Sealand! The best country ever!" He said, pointing his thumb to his chest.

You giggled, "Oh my god you're so adorable!" You then put the ice pack down in favor of picking the little boy up.

He gasped as you did so, "I am an independent country!"

You laughed again, then got him on your back so he was riding piggy back.

He couldn't help but laugh, "You're pretty nice, and fun! I thought you would be another mean adult!"

You snorted, "Nah, them things? They're boring!"

He just giggled again.

**Xoxoxo!CAN'T TOUCH THIS!oxoxoX**

You entered the room you had left, still carrying Sealand who was now sleeping. Once you got in the room though, people were talking really loud.

"SHHHH!" You said(?) angrily, your finger pressed to your lips.

The men turned towards you, confused looks on your face.

"(Name)!" America said happily as he ran towards you. "I couldn't find you anywhere! I MISSED YOUUUU!" He sobbed.

You hit him over the head lightly, then shushed him once again.

He pouted, but was quiet none the less.

You began carrying Sealand over to a couch that was a ways away from the table and set him down gently, stroking his hair.

The countries all looked down at you in wonder, your motherly side coming out.

You then stood up and went over to the table, giving the countries a glare.

They all followed you to the table.

"Alright," you said, "Explain."

America and England opened their mouths at the same time.

"NOT America, and please, please, be quiet."

America again pouted at this but snuggled closer to you, you couldn't help but lean on him a bit.

"Ahem," England began, "You are the representation of Earth, and we are all representations of countries."

You gestured for him to continue.

"The reason why that man came after you is because he thinks that if he has you he controls the Earth. We rescued you because of that, and for the fact that it is never good to possess a representation."

Russia's face morphed into a very cruel smile, "Don't we all know that."

You gave them a puzzled look, but decided to ignore it for now, "Go on."

England huffed, "Well you see, that sixth sense you have is pretty much you sensing things happening on the Earth subconsciously and you trying to warn yourself, if that makes sense." He paused, "You have a very odd personality because it is pretty much all the countries combined and the animals."

"Ah." You said slowly.

"You get colds a lot because of the bad condition of the Earth as well."

You began to think. What they, or he, was saying made sense. And you felt like you should trust them, it was just a part of you. Plus, it's not like you could go home. You had no family and those guys were probably at your doorstep.

"Alright." You said.

England looked confused, "What?"

"I believe you." You said slowly, as if he was stupid.

"That was easy…" He replied.

You stood up, only to be glomped by both Russia and America.

"Shes gonna see my room! Then they play place!" America said childishly.

Russia just pulled you closer to him, "No! My room! Then sunflowers!"

America pulled you to him, "No!"

Russia pulled you back, "Give!"

You pulled away just in time where America tackled Russia to the ground, then inched away. You bumped into something, and were about to apologize when you felt a hand groping your ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" You yelled before turning around and kicking the assaulter in the crotch.

He promptly fell over, yelling, "Mon dieu!"

You noticed Russia and America making their way over to you, and was about to run, but you heard a female voice say, "Follow me!"

You turned to see long brown hair disappearing around a corner, and swiftly followed it. Finally escaping the chaos.

**WHEOW! I GOT THIS SHIT! You guuuuyss or giirrrrllsss, I was really confused cause I type Sealand, and the computers like NOPE! NO SUCH THING! Poor Sealand…**

**Next chappie I won't put review responses for everyone, but just the people who have questions or are critiquing something! YEAH! I hope this chappie was long enough! **


	4. Memories

**Look! I'm writing less stuff at the front!**

After you rounded the corner, the girl grabbed your hand and started running. She didn't stop until you were well away from the room.

You smiled at her while huffing, "Thanks!"

She smiled back and after a few seconds of you two catching your breath she held out her hand, "Names Hungary, nice to meet you!"

You shook her hand, "I'm (Name)!"

"I know!" She said, smiling even wider. "You're also the representation of Earth!" She then started walking down the hallway, "I feel quite bad for you, must be hard with the personality thing and always being sick!"

You nodded, "Doesn't help that they won't stop bothering me!"

Hungary tilted her head to the side, "Who? America and Russia?"

You waved your hand at her as she opened a door with a key, "No, just Russia and England. America is fine. Though he did give me this." You pointed to your cheek.

"Yikes." She said while looking over at you, finally pulling the door open.

The two of you slipped inside.

"Though I don't know why it hasn't healed already…"

Hungary looked at you, "Probably because a country did that, and America no less!"

You had a confused look on your face, "Why does it matter?"

Hungary closed the door and locked it. "Because countries already are stronger than humans, but America has like, super strength."

You thought about it for a bit, "That does make sense…"

She laughed, "I don't get how you accept this so easily!" She then sat down in a chair.

You thought about this for a bit before sitting down as well, "Well, my mom always said I had a big future, and was pretty strict about history, she told me that I had a special power of knowing things, and that soon I would be on my own. I never knew my father cause my mom said I didn't have one so I assumed I was from some random guy. But later, she died, and left me an envelope. The envelope had enough money to last me four years if spent correctly, I'm assuming she knew you guys would come. There was a letter inside the envelope that told me to rely on my sixth sense and that she wanted me to attend the private school in the area, called 'Gakuen High' so I did. I know I went there when I was a child, except the school was somewhere else, I went to the grade school of course, but supposedly I wasn't supposed to really go there cause it was for like, the presidents kids or something." You paused. "I met all kinds of strange people there," you said, getting off topic, "There was this one guy who would run around , I remember this from when I was six, but he would run around screaming 'Originated in Korea!' He was funny…"

Hungary stopped you for a bit, "You want something to eat?"

You nodded, "Yes please."

She smiled, "Kay, you can continue."

You smiled back, then started again, "OH!" And there was this other time that I met this kid with purple eyes, he was really shy and that one albino kid would harass him tons! So I just kinda started yelling at him…" You stopped again, all kinds of memories were coming back, "And then I met my first crush." You said quietly. "He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. And a cowlick…"

Hungary looked at you confused.

"Hungary?" You asked, "I knew you too, I remember a girl who said she was a guy."

Hungary looked really confused now, "But I was like that hundreds of years ago."

You nodded, "Yeah… Do you think maybe, I existed in the past? But when I die, I'm reborn, and these are all memories from the past?"

She slowly nodded, "That would make sense…"

You sighed, "Then that would mean… America…"

Hungary smiled at you, "Do you?"

You looked at her. "I think I do!"

She squealed, "(Name) likes America!"

You blushed heavily, "Dun make fun of me!"

She hugged you, "I can't wait to hook you up!"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

**MWAHAHAH I LEAVE IT THERE**


	5. Cooking

**Aww, no reviews last chappie? Sadness DX…**

Hungary glanced at the door, then gestured for you to hide.

You smiled then hid in one of the closets.

You heard Hungary open the door, then talking. It turned to laughter, then you heard a new voice. Then yelling, and for some reason a pan hitting someone's head. Then you heard footsteps coming close to the door, then the door opened.

You sighed, it was Hungary.

"You can come out," she said, "These two are friendly, just don't sit by the one with white hair or he may try to grope you."

You frowned, "Alrighty." Then you stepped out of the closet and took a seat on a couch by the one with brown hair. "Hi." You said awkwardly, noticing the stares you were getting from the two men.

The one with brown hair held his hand out, "Pleased to meet you, lady Earth."

You took his hand and shook it, creating a surprised expression on his face, "Uh, yeah you too. Whats your name?"

He sighed, "I am Austria."

You started to reply but were cut off by the white haired man, who as soon as you looked at his eyes, realized he was albino.

"I am the awesome Prussia!"

You raised your eyebrow at him, "Nice to meet you Prussia." You turned to Hungary, "Erm, do you have anything to eat? I haven't had breakfast since this morning."

"Oh dear, seems we'll have to go to the kitchen! I can't believe those ruffians didn't feed you!"

You nodded, "She acted a bit differently around these two, more… elegant.

Prussia scooted a bit closer to you, then reached his hand towards your thigh.

You slapped his hand away then got up and walked over to the door, "Well! Lets see if I can find the kitchen!"

You then promptly walked out the door, Hungary following close behind you, and soon Austria and Prussia as well. You recognized some things from your earlier expedition, and soon made it to the kitchen. "See! I found it!" You said triumphantly. Then you stepped into the kitchen. As soon as you made it past the doorway you were tackled by someone.

"(Name)! I missed you!" The voice said.

Your face was stuffed in their chest so you couldn't see who it was.

The unknown person finally released you so you could breathe properly.

Your face flushed red as soon as you saw who it was. America.

He frowned at you, "Are you okay (Name)? Your face is all red, I hope you aren't coming down with something."

This just made you blush more until Hungary pulled you away, "Time to get food (Naaaamee)!" She sang.

You silently thanked Hungary for pulling you away.

Hungary opened the fridge, then sighed. "Oh dear, it seems someone forgot to go shopping for food." She looked at the contents, "Potatoes, corn, a half-eaten apple, heavy cream, milk, one egg, orange juice…"

You laughed as she went on with items that couldn't be eaten alone for a dinner.

She finally stopped, "Well, I dunno what to do."

"I could make potato soup?" You suggested.

Hungary brightened up, "Really! That would be great!"

You set to making the soup, and soon the smell was drifting through the house, erm, mansion.

The first one to show up was that man who groped you, with the wavy blonde hair.

"Ahh, it smells so good, England was supposed to cook tonight, who switched with him!" You heard from the doorway.

You turned to see him peering in, then went back to stirring the heavy cream into the soup.

"It is you." He said, his breath hot in your ear.

Just as you were going to turn and punch him where it really counts someone grabbed him from behind and threw him to the side.

"Little one! What a surprise! You made soup for me!"

You immediately noticed the Russian accent, "No Russia, this is for everyone." You said teasingly.

He turned you around, he had a pout on his face, "Still for me!"

You smiled, then told him to sit and take the other man with him.

He listened, but then left, and came back with the Baltics who set the table.

"Do you need any help?" A soft voice asked.

You looked at the source, "Oh hi Lithuania, no, I got this!" You said, flashing a smile.

The room filled up with more people and the soup was finally done.

"Alright guys, come get some soup, one at a time!"

America and Russia were the first to come up and got into a fight over who got the first scoop. You took out two spoons and dumped soup in their bowls at the same time.

They whined for a bit then set to see who could eat it the fastest.

You smiled, finding their antics funny.

England tasted some, his eyes widening, "Pretty good!"

The blonde with wavy hair waved his hand, "Not as good as mine!"

"Shut it Frenchy." Both England and America said at the same time.

You decided this man must be France, obviously, judging by the nickname and French accent.

Many other countries were there that you didn't quite meet yet, but you could guess from their accents. Germany, Italy, China..

You sat down with some soup finally. Being here, wouldn't be all that bad…

**Sorry for the short kinda filler chapter!**

**OH! I get to go to Kitsunekon! I'll be cosplaying Prussia with my Italy and America and Russia, and Belarus! SO MUCH FUN! Anyways, please review, I was sad I didn't get any reviews last chappie…**


End file.
